Shall Never Surrender
by Silenced Ash
Summary: Naruto never believed in Destiny or Fate, he always thought that they was bull. However, when Naruto awakens in a strange land, what else can explain it? This is Narutos journey, a destiny intertwining with those of many. FFX,Hellsing,& Artemis Fowl xover


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy X.

White. Was this what death was like, a complete and utter oblivion of whiteness? It was so bright, so blindingly bright… No matter where he looked, there was no other color. It was disorienting! Suddenly it all changed. He felt awful, as if he were going down a whirlpool, everything was spinning and then blackness…

Naruto awoke to the sound of waves, crashing upon the shore. He slowly stood up, his limbs groaned in protest from the movement. What had happened? What was that realm of…white?

No matter, he'd find out eventually. He sighed, too bad Kyuubi was asleep, the furball would likely have known the answer. After all, Kyuubi WAS thousands of years old, something like that should have happened sometime shouldn't it?

Naruto took in a few deep breaths, and looked around. He was on some sort of tropical island, that much was painfully obvious, but where? He had to find some sign of civilization, there had to be some sort of village somewhere. After all, he was close to a dock, where docks were, a village was usually nearby.

At last he found it, smoke was rising in a distance. That meant someone was there! Naruto triumphantly smirked, he never was patient, and tapped on the cap of his katana, Yamato. He forgot exactly where he had gotten it from, but it definitely served him well, always. It was one of his most prized possessions, aside from the necklace around his neck.

He took a slow, leisurely walk; he did after all want to learn the landscape, in case something went wrong. The first conclusion he made was that the place was undeniably beautiful. He had not been to a tropical island before, but it definitely was beautiful. He would not forget this place any time soon.

It wasn't a long trip by any means, just a few minutes. What he did NOT expect to see, was what he walked into. Blue balls of some sort spiraled around a girl with a staff, right before a huge monster thing came out of the sky and let out a roar. It knelt down and the girl patted it's beak, before the monster flew back into the sky. Throughout the whole thing, Naruto had two thoughts.

'_What WAS that thing!?' _and _'Why was no one else worried about it?'_. Out of the two, Naruto had to admit the second one piqued his curiosity more.

"**An Aeon summoning."** Kyuubi's voice commented in his head, causing Naruto to jump slightly from the sudden voice.

'_Gah, don't do that! Give warning next time! What's an Aeon summoning?' _His mental voice changed from startled to curious in a few mere seconds. Kyuubi chuckled, before he sent his mental reply.

**"If I did that, I wouldn't have as much fun seeing your reaction! In any case, an Aeon summoning is when a summoner prays to the Aeons in temples." **Naruto mentally grumbled but nodded at the end..

'_I see. Kyuubi, how the hell did you know that?' _Naruto mentally asked. He was curious, the fox had never told him anything about his past.

"**Gaki, I'm thousands of years old. Besides that, I was known as an Aeon in this dimension. I was one of the strongest, known as Chaos. Let's talk about this later. It might be beneficial to help her out along the way." **Kyuubi responded with a mental sigh. ****

--

The next day…

--

Naruto awoke to the sounds of fighting. After a bit of debate between himself and Kyuubi, he decided to sleep outside of town. He groaned at the noise, before near instantly sitting up and cursing himself. He dusted off his clothes, and ran toward the noise.

--

Yamato sang through the air, again and again. It was more of a dance, a dance of death. Each move was fluid, and no movement was wasted. Every slash cut another fiend in half. For some odd reason, however, whenever he killed a fiend, instead of blood, their body turned into odd blue orbs.

He had tried to get to the source of the noise, however he wound up ahead of whoever was being attacked. A folly in and of itself, he should have known better. Then when he turned around to backtrack, he was attacked by a group of fiends.

He was thankful, at least, that nothing bigger attacked. He soon finished off the group that attacked him, only to feel an intense gust. He turned, and cursed. A huge ass bird, a condor, had appeared. How could he have been so careless?

--

It was quite obvious to Lulu and Wakka, that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. There were never this many fiends, not as far as Lulu could tell. They appeared to be swarming, going after something, but why? Then they saw a virtual fountain of pyreflies, and they both wondered, what was at the source of that?

The group had quickly dispatched any fiends attacking them, after briefing Tidus about the various types of enemies, and ran over to the source of the pyreflies. Whatever they expected, it wasn't what they found. A large group of fiends was swarming one lone man. The man was tall, at a good 5'10". He wore a black cape with red flames at the bottom. In the middle of the cape was the kanji for the words 'Rokudaime Hokage – Konoha no Zetsumei Senko'. He wore black pants, also with red flames at the bottom, and a blue headband. Although they couldn't see it, this headband had a metal plate with a leaf symbol. He also wore a white shirt, offering a nice contrast. However, his most unusual trait was his eyes. They were a bright cerulean color, however they had several black rings surrounding the iris.

He had a katana in his hand, and defeated each fiend with grace and accuracy. However, the sheer ease that he was cutting through the fiends amazed them. Then the condor appeared. He turned around, to face the condor and scowled. The condor dived down to attack, but that was a mistake. All he did was slash once right before it hit him. The condor was hit by the attack and got slashed in half, both halves dissolving into pyreflies.

He opened his chakra senses and tensed as he felt four more beings nearby. He turned swiftly to face them only to let out a sigh of relief and sheath his blade. He smirked. He knew where they were going, and frankly, he needed to get off this island himself. So with that in mind, he walks down to the beach, fully aware that he was going to meet those four in person. However, what he didn't know, was that this was the beginning of his new life, the life of a guardian.

**A/N: Short prologue yay! This was mainly a teaser anyway, for the later parts of the thing. I hope it was good. A few things:**

**  
Firstly, yes this is the Hellsing x Naruto x Artemis Fowl x Final Fantasy X crossover I was saying I was going to do. However I have changed things quite a bit. Naruto is the main character for one. For two, it's more or less focused on Naruto for a greater part of the story. Alucard and Artemis don't appear for a while, in Macalania and Bevelle respectively. **

**For another thing the pairings are different. For yet another thing he has Vergil's Yamato blade. Finally Naruto has the Rinnegan. That's all I'm saying. Another thing, this first chapter was hard as hell for me to write, I do not know why, but it was hard as hell for me to remember this part of the game. I also had trouble having it flow together, so I hope I did alright. **

**Pairings: Naruto x Lulu, Alucard x Yuna, Artemis x Rikku, Wakka x Paine.**

**I have plenty of plot twists planned, some involve certain Kekkai Genkai...**

**Finally, yes Naruto has the Rinnegan. That's all I'm saying.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, short as it may be. I will not write any super long chapters, my longest chapters will be in the 6000 range. This is because I do not wish to bore people with super super long chapters. Please tell me what I messed up on so I can fix it. Anyway's, please R & R!  
**


End file.
